Kuroko No Bakset (Indonesia)
by Akashikuroko
Summary: Mengawasinya menempatkan bakat basket ke samping saat ia menarik keterampilan asmara untuk mencoba untuk mencetak sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada dua atau tiga pointer - Anda. Kuroko no Basket satu-tembakan
1. Kuroko no basket

Pengenalan

Halo ~

Smoga kalian suka

coment ya kiritk sarannya sangat dibuthkan

Berikut adalah panduan untuk pintas saya:

(Y/N) = nama Anda, alias nama pertama Anda

(F/N) = nama

(L/N) = nama belakang

* \\(^o^) / * = kloning

(Y/S/N) = nama singkat Anda, I sebagian besar menggunakan ini untuk Murasakibara karena ia selalu membuat nama pendek kemudian menambahkan - dagu

(E/C) = warna mata

(H/C) = warna rambut

(F/C) = warna favorit

(L/C) = warna bibir

(F/F) = rasa favorit

(F/N) = nama teman

(Y/Z/S) = tanda zodiak Anda

(D/J) = pekerjaan impian

(Y/F/F) = makanan favorit Anda

(Y/F/B) = buku favorit Anda

(F/M) = makanan favorit

Kebanyakan dari semua, bersenang-senang :D

Banyak cinta, Cora-chan 3

1\. Kuroko Tetsuya: matematika dukungan

1\. Kuroko Tetsuya: matematika dukungan

Anda tanah gigi Anda frustrasi, penyempitan mata Anda ke celah. Keras menghapuskertas Anda, itu mengambil semua Anda tidak harus keluar memaki ketika perkamen tipis robek. Tajam menghirup, Anda menutup kelopak mata Anda untuk menemukan kedamaian batin Anda. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Sama sekali. Gadis berambut (H/C) yang merosot di kursi dengan desahan besar. Memutuskan untuk menyerah, ia dimakamkan kepalanya di bawah tangan untuk mencoba untuk menghalangi orang lain.

Di belakang Anda, mata biru langit yang kosong menyaksikan formulir bergeser, mendorong manga nya sangat dicintai ke sisi mejanya. Bluenette sedikit turun pada bagian dalam pipi, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ketika iamelihat kertas Anda selesai setengah, dia pikir itu akan menjadi keputusan yang terbaik untuk membantu. Diam-diam geser dari kursinya, ia berjalan ke meja Anda danmengetuk Anda di lengan.

"Maafkan aku, Anda perlu bantuan?" Ia bertanya.

Anda melompat, menyentak hingga posisi tegak. Panas menyebarkan pipi Anda ketika Anda melihatnya dan shyly menghindari tatapan nya emosi. "Um, eh, ya," Anda terbata-bata. "Bisakah Anda tolong membantu saya, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko mengangguk, menarik kursi di atas ke sisi mejanya. Dia duduk dagu di tangannya, mengintip turun di lembar kerja Anda berantakan. "Itulah salah," katanya, melacak masalah dengan jari ramping, pucat. "Anda lupa untuk membawa satu dan Anda seharusnya untuk memperbanyak bukan membagi."

"Wha?" Anda blanked, menatap dia dengan bola-bola (E/C) yang tercengang. Melirik ke kertas, tampaknya seperti itu Cina bukan aljabar. "Tunggu, apa? Bagaimana? Kenapa?"

Kuroko menghabiskan satu jam berikutnya yang menjelaskan kepada Anda, penggerutu diam-diam apa yang harus dilakukan. Nada lembut nya membuat Anda santaidan suaranya tampaknya jelas kepala Anda. Setiap begitu sering, ia akan menjangkau ketika Anda sedang menulis sesuatu dan menghentikan tangan Anda dengan. Anda tidak bisa membantu tetapi blush setiap kali dan Perhatikan hal-hal yangterkecil. Seperti cara dia hampir tidak akan memiringkan kepala ke sisi ketika menatap masalah, atau bagaimana rambut biru berkilau akan sedikit bergoyang ketika diapindah.

Itu adalah aman untuk mengatakan Anda punya besar naksir pemain bola basket. Anda pernah bertemu dengannya selama musim panas ketika makan di Maji Burger sendiri karena teman-teman Anda sudah pergi rumah. Tempat itu ramai, jadi Anda bertanya Kuroko jika Anda bisa duduk olehnya. Dia tampak terkejut bahwa Anda melihat dia, yang membingungkan Anda. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak memperhatikan orang? Anda tidak persis orang yang paling taat, tapi itu jelas bahwa ia ada di sana seperti orang lain. Jadi Anda akan menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan dia selama kelas dan berbicara dengannya ketika beralih periode. Anda pikir Kuroko adalah benar-benar menggemaskan.

"(Y/N)-chan, apa yang menurut Anda mendapatkan?"

Anda berkedip, lamunan Anda setelah mengambil selama pikiran Anda dari matematika. Tertawa canggung lolos mulut Anda sebagai Anda mendorong angka acak dalam Kalkulator. "Um, 32?" Anda menebak.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, itu 168."

Menjatuhkan rahang Anda. "Bagaimana?"

Kuroko memberikan Anda sekilas ke samping yang membuat Anda internal pingsandan kemudian berbalik sepenuhnya menghadapi Anda. "Anda tidak membayar perhatian, (Y/N)-chan. Kenapa?" Dia mempertanyakan, fasad nya kosong tidak gagal.

Karena aku sedang melamun tentang anak-anak masa depan kita, Anda segera berpikir.

"Aku, um, berpikir tentang sesuatu," kau bilang, mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dari pertanyaan. "Tapi itu tidak matematika, dan, eh, ya."

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang, kemudian?" Kuroko bertanya, langit biru mata membosankan menjadi milikmu.

Sebelum Anda bisa menjawab, bel berdering. Anda dengan cepat melemparkan kertas dan pensil Anda ke dalam map Anda, kembali semua folder. Berdiri, Anda hal-hal di atas pinggang Anda dan menemukan Kuroko tepat di belakang Anda.

"Karena kita tidak selesai dan Anda masih membutuhkan pertolongan, ingin pergi ke Maji Burger?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Pasti!" Segera, Anda menyetujui norak senyum di wajah Anda.

Kuroko memberikan Anda salah satu nya terlalu jarang tersenyum dan menjawab,"maka itu adalah tanggal. Melihat Anda setelah periode ketujuh, (Y/N)-chan. "

"Oke!" Anda berkicau, akan Anda terpisah w

 **SELESAIII**

 **LANJUT NANTI SABAR YA MINNA**


	2. Kuroko dan kagami (2 chapter langsung)

1\. Kuroko Tetsuya: Matematika Dukungan

1\. Kuroko Tetsuya: Matematika Dukungan

Kau mengertakkan gigi kamu frustrasi, mempersempit mata Anda untuk celah. Keras menghapus kertas, butuh semua yang Anda punya tidak untuk keluar memaki ketika perkamen tipis robek. Tajam menghirup, kau tutup kelopak mata kamu untuk menemukan kedamaian batin kamu. Tapi itu tidak bekerja. Sama sekali. The (H / C) gadis berambut merosot di kursinya sambil mendesah besar. Memutuskan untuk menyerah, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bawah lengannya untuk mencoba untuk menghalangi orang lain.

Belakang kau, kosong mata biru langit menyaksikan formulir Anda dikalahkan. Dia bergeser, mendorong manga nya sangat dicintai ke sisi mejanya. bluenette yang menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ketika ia melihat kertas setengah-selesai kamu, dia pikir itu akan menjadi keputusan terbaik untuk membantu. Diam-diam meluncur keluar dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan ke meja kamu dan menepuk kau di bagian lengan.

"Maaf, apakah Anda perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya.

Kau melompat, menyentak ke posisi tegak. Panas menyebar ke pipi kamu ketika Anda melihat dia dan malu-malu dihindari tatapan emosi nya. "Um, eh, yeah," kau tergagap. "Bisa tolong bantu saya, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko mengangguk, menarik kursi ke sisi mejanya. Dia duduk dagu di tangannya, mengintip ke bawah pada lembar kerja berantakan kamu. "Itu salah," Dia menyatakan, pendeteksian masalah dengan ramping, pucat jari. "Kau lupa untuk membawa satu dan Anda seharusnya memperbanyak bukan membagi."

"Wha?" Kau blanked, menatapnya dengan tercengang (E / C) bola. Melirik ke kertas, sepertinya itu bahasa Cina bukan Aljabar. "Tunggu, apa? Bagaimana? Mengapa?"

Kuroko menghabiskan satu jam berikutnya menjelaskan kepada kau, bergumam pelan apa yang harus dilakukan. nada lembut nya membuat Anda santai dan suaranya tampaknya menjernihkan pikiran kamu. Sering kali, ia akan mencapai ketika Anda sedang menulis sesuatu dan menghentikan tangan Anda dengan-Nya. Kau tidak bisa membantu tetapi malu setiap kali dan perhatikan terkecil dari hal. Seperti cara ia nyaris tidak akan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping saat menatap masalah, atau bagaimana rambut biru mengkilat sedikit akan bergoyang saat dia pindah.

Itu aman untuk mengatakan bahwa Anda naksir besar pada pemain basket. Anda akan bertemu selama musim panas ketika makan di Maji Burger sendiri karena teman-teman kamu sudah pergi rumah. Tempat itu ramai, sehingga Anda bertanya Kuroko jika Anda bisa duduk dengan dia. Dia tampak heran kau melihat dia, yang bingung kau. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak melihatnya seseorang? Kau tidak persis orang yang paling jeli, tapi itu jelas bahwa ia ada di sana seperti orang lain. Jadi kau akan menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan dia selama kelas dan berbicara dengan dia ketika beralih periode. Kau pikir Kuroko benar-benar menggemaskan.

"(Y / N) -chan, apa yang Anda dapatkan?"

Anda berkedip, lamunan kamu telah mengambil alih pikiran Anda dari matematika. Tertawa canggung lolos mulutmu seperti yang Anda mendorong angka acak dalam kalkulator kamu. "Um, 32?" Anda menebak.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, itu 168."

rahang Anda turun. "Bagaimana?"

Kuroko memberimu melirik yang membuat kau secara internal pingsan dan kemudian berbalik untuk sepenuhnya menghadapi kau. "Kau tidak memperhatikan, (Y / N) -chan. Kenapa?" Dia mempertanyakan, fasad kosong nya tidak gagal.

Karena aku melamun tentang anak-anak masa depan kita, kau langsung berpikir.

"Aku, um, sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kau mengatakan, mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dari pertanyaan. "Tapi itu bukan matematika, dan, uh, yeah."

"Apa saja yang kau pikirkan, mereka?" Kuroko bertanya, langit mata biru membosankan menjadi milikmu.

Sebelum kau bisa menjawab, bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat kau melemparkan kertas dan pensil ke dalam bindermu, menyesuaikan kembali semua folder mu. Berdiri, kau bertengger hal kamu suka di pinggang kamu dan menemukan Kuroko tepat di belakang mu.

"Karena kita tidak menyelesaikan dan kau masih memerlukan bantuan, ingin pergi ke Maji Burger?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yakin!" Kau sepakat dengan rencana yang diberikannya , senyum norak tumbuh di wajahmu.

Kuroko memberi kau salah satu yang terlalu jarang ditunjukkannya yaitu **senyuman manisnya** dan menjawab, "Kalau itu kencan. Lihat kau setelah periode ketujuh, (Y / N) -chan."

"Baik!" Kau celoteh, akan jalan masing kamu menyusuri lorong. Beberapa langkah kemudian, kau datang berhenti lengkap dan wajahmu berubah merah padam. Siswa menggerutu karena mereka berkelok-kelok sekelilingmu, tapi kau tidak memprosesnya. "Tunggu, ia mengatakan saat ini?"

 **1\. Kagami Taiga: Hot Spring**

 **1\. Kagami Taiga: Hot Spring**

Kau ingin menjerit karena kau menumpahkan pakaianmu dan menaruhnya ke samping. Meletakkan kamu (H / C) rambut di sanggul berantakan, Anda tertutup handuk putih lembut di sekitar diri sendiri dan melirik refleksi kamu. Kau tampak cukup mengagumkan goyang handuk itu.

Cekikikan, kau meluncur di sandal dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

orangtuamu telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah hotel yang memiliki sumber air panas dan kau benar-benar bersemangat. Rupanya pemandian air panas seharusnya seperti surga di bumi, dan pemikiran itu saja membuat kau ingin menyelam kepala pertama ke dalam air hangat

Kau tidak pernah dalam pemandian air panas sebelum, tapi kau tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi luar biasa. Kau beringsut ke air, menendang sandal mu sendiri dan menempatkan sandalnya ke samping. Mencelupkan jari, kau menyeringai seperti orang idiot ketika bertemu dengan air yang hangat dan bercampur panas. Kau membuka bungkusan handuk sekelilingmu dan melipatnya, menempatkannya di dekat tepi kolam renang. Menggigit bibir bawah mu, kau menempatkan satu kaki mu di dalam air dan kemudian diikuti kaki mu yang satu lagi. Kau perlahan-lahan duduk, menikmati perasaan air pembengkakan di sekitar tubuh mu. kelopak mata Anda bergeser menutup dan kau mengeluarkan erangan deru hati kenikmatan (efek tidak pernah berendam di air panas :v ) . Suara air bergerak bertemu telinga mu dan kau membuka kelopak mata. yakin sekali bukan kau yang membuat semua suara itu. kau berubah kepala ke bagian foggiest panas dan mempersempit mata kecurigaan.

Sosok besar pindah kabut membuat jalan ke sisi. Wajah Anda berubah merah ketikaAnda melihat orang yang kencang lebih jelas, berkilauan dan benar-benar robek tubuh menjadi lebih jelas ketika ia melangkah keluar. Matamu membuntuti laki-laki,mata (E/C) pertemuan crimson.

Kemudian, Anda benar-benar mulai berpikir.

"ASTAGA !" Kau menjerit, tangan terbang untuk menutupi dada kamu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kagami?!"

Kagami tersandung kembali, mata melebar dan wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari rambutnya. "aku datang ke sini dengan tim basket!" Dia menangis, sopan menghindari matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Orang tua kusedang berlibur di sini!" jawab mu, pipi memerah merah padam. "Orang bilang satu ini kosong, juga." kau mengerutkan kening. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat tim basket di sini, baik."

"Aku tertidur," desahnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku kira mereka meninggalkan saya di sini." Kagami gumpalan ke samping dan mulai menarik diri. "Selamat tinggal, (Y / N)."

"Hentikan!" Kau meratap, tangan terbang untuk menutupi wajah mu. "Silakan memiliki beberapa kesopanan!"

"Aku mengenakan celana renang," Kagami menyatakan.

Kau perlahan-lahan meletakkan tanganmu dan melirik ke arahnya. Benar saja, celana renang biru tua menempel sosok berotot. Kau benar-benar bisa merasakan hormon mu yang meningkatkan dan air mulut melihatnya. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkanku? kau hanya seperti setiap wanita mencintai laki-lain di planet ini.

"Berhenti menatap," Kagami menggerutu, menarik mu keluar dari memujanya.

"Aku tidak menatap," kau protes, wajah kau ditarik ke dalam mencibir menggemaskan.

Kagami memutar matanya. "Yakin,"

"Aku tidak!" Kau bersikeras.

"Ya kamu,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau, (Y / N),"

"Tidak, aku tidak!"

"Saya melihat Anda, Anda menatap."

"Aku pergi," kau gusar, menyilangkan tangan kamu.

Tanpa berpikir, kau naik keluar dari kolam renang dan memberi si rambut merah pandangan yang fantastis (S / C) pakaian ulang tahunmu. Wajahnya terbakar, tapi ia tidak bisa berpaling. Dia adalah seorang remaja laki-laki biasa, juga, kan?

Kau membeku ketika ingat kau telanjang dan cepat menyambar handuk mu. Membungkusnya di sekitar bentuk tubuhmu, wajahmu terbakar saat kau bergegas ke Kagami. Kau diperpanjang jari pointer tangan kanan dan menusuk di dada.

"Kau menatap!" Kau mendesis.

"Kau adalah orang yang keluar dari mata air panas telanjang." Kagami balas, melintasi lengannya. Dia tidak akan menyebutkan bagaimana kau longgar terikat kain putih halus di sekitar dada dan bagaimana tingginya memberinya mengintip bagus di dada. "Itu adalah kesalahan kau."

"Kau bisa saja berjalan pergi!" Kau mencicit, merunduk kepala Anda. "aku pergi sekarang."

Kau berputar pada tumit dan meluncur kaki kamu ke dalam sandal. Stalking terhadap bangunan, kau menoleh ke mana Kagami adalah. Dia masih menonton dan pipi kamu tetap merah. Kau ditawarkan gelombang kecil yang ia kembali dan meluncur ke ruang ganti.

Dia benar-benar lucu, kau berpikir dengan senyum. Maka kau marah menggelengkan kepala mu. Apa yang Anda pikirkan, (Y / N) ?! Tidak ada cara kau bisa seperti mesum itu ... benar?


	3. Aomine Daiki : membeli sepatu

**LAnjut lagi ya ^^**

Kau membuka pintu, bel kecil memberitahu di luar berbunyi sopran. Bau karet dan kulit bertemu dihidungmu saat kau melangkah ke dalam, seorang pria berkulit gelap tinggi mengikutimu. Dia mengeluarkan menguap, merentangkan tangan di atas kepalanya dan malas melihat sekeliling dengan mata biru gelap. Kau menuju ke lorong yang menjulang tinggi dan ia melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. Dia menggeser bantal sekitar dan menyaksikan bentuk shuffle lebih kecil melalui kotak kardus.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"Kau bertanya, mengambil sepasang merah Nike. Kau berpaling ke bluenette berambut gelap, dengan mudah membayangkan dia memakainya dalam benak Anda. "keren."

Aomine melirik sepatu yang dipengang oleh mu sebelum menutup kelopak matanya lagi. Dia bersandar di sofa, dengan terlentang dan menghalangi orang lain duduk. "Tidak," katanya. "Aku tidak suka merah."

Kau mengerutkan bibir Anda menjadi garis ketat dan menempatkan mereka kembali di rak. Mengamati lorong, kau meraih gaya yang sama dari Nike tetapi berwarna kuning "bagaimana dengan yang ini ?" tanya mu padanya

"aku tidak mau aku tidak menyukai warna kuning"ucap nya cuek

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya ?"tanya mu polos sambnil mengerjap ngerjap matamu berkali kali memnambahkan kesan imutmu

aomine yang melihat itu pun langsung membuang muka takut jika kau melihatnya dengan keadaan muka yang sangat merah

"Karena jika aku memakai warna kuning aku teringat kise tau !" ucap nya dengan posisi yang masih sama yaitu membuang mukanya

"hohohoho okokoko"ucapmu dan mencari warna yang cocok untuk mu

'hufft memang ada yah ? ukuran sepatu aomine, -_- sudah tau kakinya seperti raksasa, harus dimana daku mencarinya !'batinmu dengan muka binggung,aomine yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menahan tau

'dasar bodoh disini memang tidak ada ukuran sepatu ku maaf ya (y/n) aku mengerjainmu'batin aomine

 **FLASHBACK ``**

 **A** omine POV

 **"** Hufft membosankan " ucapku.

Aku mengotak atik kontak dihandphone,mencoba berpikir siapa yang kau ingin ajak bermain main diluar sana

kontak telepon

Kise

Akashi

Kuroko

Kagami

Murasakibara

Satsuki

Midorima

(y/n)

!~~~

''jika aku mengajak kise pasti dia akan senang sekali dan berteriak riak membuat kuping ku sakit,kalau jika dengan Akashi guntingnya nanti sudah ada di depan ku dan lagipula dia di Kyoto,jika kuroko hhmm seru sih tapi aku bosan dengan muka datarnya,jika Murasakibara nanti dia malah meminta kue kepadaku,jika satsuki aku malah dikantain pacaran dan juga sastuki itu matre,jika midorima belum juga mengajaknya pasti sudah ditolak,dan jika (y/n)... CKCKCKKK sebaiknya aku sama dia saja"ucapku bicara sendiri dalam kamar yang berantakkan ini

Ketik kontak (y/n) dan

telepon ~~

"hallo"ucap seseorang disebrang sana

'mendengarnya suaranya saja aku sudah merinding apaladi dekatnya'batinku

"ha-llo"ucapku gugup,sial kenapa harus gugup disaat seperti ini

"Kenapa Aomine-kun kenapa kau suara mu terksesan seperti orang sedang gugup ? Apa kau sakit ?"tanyanya disebrang sana,

'perhatian sekali dia'

"Aomine-kun"

"ehhh- iy-aa Apaaa (y/n)"

"kenapa kau menelpon aomine-kun ?"

"etto-anooo kau mau menami ku tidak membeli sepatu untuk ku,aku ingin sepatu basket yang baru,aku sudah bosan dengan sapatu ku yang sekarang"ucapku panjang lebar

"Cihh... Memangnya kau ini cepat sekali bosa,padahal sepatu itu baru saja bulan kemarin kau beli "ucap (y/n)kesal

"Gomen...Gomen (y/n) tapi aku mau yang baru...Ayolah **kumohon** kau mau menamikukan ?" tanyaku dengan menakan kata kumohon

"cihhh... Yasudah tapi nanti traktir aku makanan ok ?"ucapnya santai disebrang sana

'dasar tidak jauh beda kau dengan satsuki -_-'"

"Ya sudahh... Aku jemput kau *melihat jam ditanganya* jam 10 ok "

"Baiklah ..."

"hn"akupun langsung mematikan handphone dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi

"aku akan sangat wangi nanti'batinku dengan senyum sepertii *pikirlah sendiri :v

sesudah mandi

"hmm apa sepertinya harusnya aku tidak bilang mau membeli sepatu tapi berjalan jalan saja...ARGHH..SIAL SIALL...

AHHH :V daku punya ide...gomenne (y/n) kau akan benar benar menguras tenaga untuk 1 harian ini"

TOKK...TOKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

aku mengedor gedor pintu didepan ku... Sedari tadi pintu ini tidak terbuka sama sekali

padahal aku sudah menunggu selama 15... Kalian mau tau alasanya karena aku tidak mau telat karena jarak rumahku dan (y/n) lumayan jauh

"IYA IYA... SABAR DULU"ucap (y/n)

dan terbuka pintu itu dengan memperlihatkan rambutmu (h/n) yang sangat indah dan baju berwarna (f/c)

"cantik"gumammu

"Hah ? apa Aomine-kun"

"ahhh tidak apa apa,ayo kita pergi"ucapku sambil mengengam tanganya

satu dalam pikiran mereka adalah 'hangat'

 **FLASHBACK END**

(y/n) POV

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Anda bertanya, sambil mengacungkan sepatu Nike kuning. "Mereka seperti merah tapi mereka kuning." tanyamu lagi memastikan keinginannnya

"Tidak, aku tidak suka gaya itu." Aomine menjawab, bahkan aku repot-repot untuk mencari

"Baik kalau begitu," kau menciumnya seketika pipi aomine memerah . Kau mempersempit mata dan kasar mendorong sneakers kembali tempat dan meraih sepatu hijau Adidas . "Bagaimana dengan ini?" saranmu lagi

"Kau bahkan tidak melihat!" Kau mendengus, akhirnya membentak. "Kenapa aku harus mencari sepatumu saat kau sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau harus membantu saya! dan berdirilah payah !"

Aomine mengerang dan bangkit duduk. "Inilah sebabnya AKU pergi berbelanja sepatu dengan Momoi. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh ini banyak sepertimu."Kau dihina oleh kalimat itu, berpaling darinya. Itu tidak mudah menjadi teman dekat dengan cantik gadis berambut pink drop-mati. Kau selalu mendengar orang membandingkan dia kau - kepribadian, nilai, atletik, terlihat. Sebagian besar waktu kau dapat mengabaikannya, tapi mendengar Aomine mengatakan itu terjebak kabel pahit dalam dirimu. Hot air mata tertusuk mata kamu dan kau dengan cepat menyekanya, melesat kembali ke lorong.

kau seharusnya sudah tahu lebih baik, kau pikir kau berjuang kembali air terjun yang ingin menuangkan dari wajahmu. Tidak ada cara ia akan memilihku dan pasti aomine lebih memilih momoi daripada (y/n) .

'Rasanya sulit untuk menjauh darinya'batin (y/n)

Kau mengelilingan lorong itu mencari sepatu ukurannya pas dengan kaki Aomine

Air mata mulai jatuh lagi dan kau melemparkan sepatu ke dalam kotak, tidak peduli untuk menyekanya. Kau mengertakkan gigi dan mulai sembarangan melemparkan gaya yang berbeda selain untuk mengambil frustrasi kamu. Itu sangat sulit untuk menelan kembali semua isak tangis kamu dan kau tidak akan berani membiarkan Aomine mendengar kau terisak. Kau meremas kelopak mata kamu bersama-sama dan membenamkan wajahmu di tanganmu, bersedia menghapus air matanya.

Aomine menyaksikannya dan mulai mundur kamu menyelinap di belakang lorong tidak dalam pandangannya dan mengerutkan kening. Meskipun reputasinya melewatkan kelas, dia tidak bodoh. Ia melihat bagaimana kau mengempis sebelum dia sebelum berjalan dengan susah payah pergi dengan langkah berat. Itu mirip dengan tim ia dipukuli di basket. Tapi kenapa? Semua yang dia lakukan adalah menyebutkan Momoi dan kau langsung terdiam.

Dia bangkit, diam-diam melangkah ke pelaminan. Kau berdiri di tengah-tengah itu gemetar, yang merintih samar rapat telinganya. syok lengkap dipenuhi Aomine. Bagaimana? Mengapa?

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Aomine bertanya, mengambil langkah ke arah kau.

Kau membeku seperti rusa di lampu, mengambil tanganmu turun dari wajah mu. Wajahmu merah dan berbercak, air mata menodai pipi kamu dibasahi. (E / C) mata yang Ultimate atas dengan air mata, sakit dan horor jelas. Kau mengambil langkah mundur sehingga kau berada dinding, berharap Anda bisa meringkuk menjadi bola dan memblokir dia keluar. Buka mulut untuk berbicara, tidak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokan yang kering kamu. Jadi kau menatap kaki kamu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Aomine mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, berharap Kise berada dengan mereka. Kise akan dengan mudah meningkatkan semangatnya, memberinya pelukan penuh kasih dan bergumam kata-kata penghiburan. Bahkan Kuroko akan melakukan! Anak kecil selalu tenang Momoi oleh menepuk kepala, jadi mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama? Kau memiliki tempat yang lembut di dalam hati Aomine bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan. Mungkin itu caramu akan memberinya pujian setelah setiap pertandingan, atau bahwa kau membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Canggung berdehem, ia melangkah ke arah kamu dan menyelimuti kau dalam pelukannya. Kau menjadi diam seperti patung, bahkan berani bernapas selama beberapa saat. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aomine mulai menggosok lingkaran di belakang kamu dan tampaknya meringkuk di sekitar bentuk kamu, beristirahat dagunya di atas kepalamu.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu?" Dia mempertanyakan diam-diam, dadanya bergemuruh.

Kau menjilat bibirnya kamu dan berbisik, "Tidak juga,"

Dia mendesah. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Ini hanya apa yang kau katakan." Kau menjawab di serak, suara tenang yang sama. Kau tidak bisa membantu tetapi ramping ke dalam pelukannya, lengan lemah hantaman di sekelilingnya. "Tapi itu tidak ada, benar-benar,"

Aomine mengangkat salah satu tangannya dari punggung dan menangkup pipi kamu, memiringkan dagu ke arahnya. Kau terkejut melihat biasa tabah tengah malam mata birunya yang lembut dan mempertanyakan, perhatian yang tulus di wajahnya. "Ini tidak tampak seperti apa-apa jika kau menangis." Gumamnya. "Katakan apa yang aku lakukan."

Itu hampir seperti jika kau berada di trans ketika kau lembut menjawabnya, "Hanya saja aku tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Momoi, oke? Orang-orang melakukannya sepanjang waktu dan itu berarti."

"Maafkan aku, lalu. aku tidak tahu." Aomine berbisik, ibu jarinya menggosok pipi kamu. "Apakah ada hal lain, (Y / N)?"

Dalam hitungan detik, matamu melesat ke bibirnya sebelum kembali ke matanya. Dia menyadari itu dan tertawa, lengannya membawa kau lebih dekat sehingga kau berada dada-ke-dada *menyentuh dadanya . Panas menyebar dari lehermu untuk pipi kamu ketika ia mengatur dahinya terhadap kau, (E / C) bola tidak pernah meninggalkan bola mata berwarna biru.

Sebuah petunjuk dari seringai ditampilkan sebagai wajahnya dan dia ditangkap bibirmu-Nya. matamu melebar, tidak memproses tindakan untuk kedua. Namun, dia disegel menutup dengan lembut sambil bekerja bibirnya milikmu dan kau perlahan-lahan merespons. Kelopak mata menutup berkibar, kau membungkuk ke dalamnya. Itu seolah kau sedang melonjak tinggi di langit dan mencair menjadi genangan lendir sekaligus. kebahagiaan murni membengkak dalam dirimu di kontak, segala sesuatu tentang hal itu seakan menjadi manis.

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat dan ia ditarik kembali, celana kecil melarikan diri dari kau berdua. panas langsung habis, membuat kau merasa aneh kosong. senyum kecil tumbuh di kedua wajah memerah mu, meskipun Aomine kurang kelihatan disini. :V

"aku, m, kita harus mendapatkan sepatu kamu." Kau tergagap.

Aomine terkekeh, menarik kau bersama dengan tangannya yang kapalan membungkus satu kamu lebih kecil. Meskipun perbedaan, mereka tampaknya cocok sama seperti dua potongan puzzle. Pikiran kecil hatimu dengan sukacita, senyumanmu tidak pernah memudar. kepalamu naik di awan dan pelangi dan sinar matahari berada semua yang kau bisa melihat. Tanpa sepengetahuan kau, Aomine juga merasakan hal yang sama persis.

"Aku mau meberitahu kau satu hal (y/n)"ucapnya tanpa melirik kepadamu

"hmm apaa Aomine-kun ?" tanya mu kepadanya

"tapi kau tidak marah ya "ucapnya,kau menatap warna manik Aomine

'Hmm...sepertinya sedang menyembukinkan sesuatu,baiklah beritahu saja,aku tidak akan marah kepadamu"ucap mu dengan tersenyum manis

yang berhasil membuat orang dihadapanmu malu habis

"Hmm sebenarnya toko sepatu ini tidak menjual sepatu dengan ukuran kakiku,jika ingin membeli sepatu dengan ukuran sepatu itu tempatnya sangat jauh,dan juga aku tidak bosan dengan sepatu yang ku beli beberapa bulan yang lalu,aku suka style sepatu itu,jadi aku mengajakmu karena aku bosan dirumah dann yahh seperti itulah"ucapnya panjang lebar

sedangkan kau sudah menyiapkan pukulan untuknya

"AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMINEEEEEEEEEEEEE TERKUTUKLAH KAU HINGGA 7 TURUNANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

 **HOLA HOLA**

 **THE END FOR THE STORY**

 **TENANG MASIH LANJUT KOK NENG :V**

 **FOLLOW ANE BIAR TAU KELANJUTANNYA THANKS**

 **MAAF KALAU GAJE ^^ :3**


End file.
